


SALE

by x96c93



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x96c93/pseuds/x96c93
Summary: 抹布薩大師標題是法文
Relationships: Antonio Salieri/Other(s)
Kudos: 6





	SALE

他全身穿戴整齊，看起來跟平時一樣，當有人跟他打招呼時也是禮貌地對他微笑，除了臉上的酡紅和一股若有若無的氣味，一切幾乎是沒有破綻。

「大師今天好像有點奇怪......」

「大師看起來簡直累壞了，應該沒事吧......」

聽到身後他人的耳語，他渾身僵硬，只能像個笨拙的人偶驅使自己的腳向前進，不露出任何異狀。  
可恥，實在可恥。  
只有他自己最清楚，讓他看似如此不正常的理由。  
不自覺地，他加快了腳步，但因如此，股間濕黏的液體順著他的步伐開始有了存在感，感受到此，原本已經有些紅腫的眼角又開始發紅，萬幸的是再往前就是他的工作室了。  
宛如救命稻草一般，他轉開了工作室的門把，清晨的陽光從他的窗戶透出，照亮撒在地上雜亂的樂譜。  
角落的黑暗已經要吞噬他的思想，所以他不去看，他今天已經見識了太多黑暗。  
他看也不看的踩過令人唾棄的棄稿，打開了衣櫃，裡面放有幾件備用的乾淨衣服，但白色的襯衫還是讓他看的刺眼。若是有人看到，大概會疑惑為何薩利耶里看著一件衣服就動也不動，莫不是寫音樂寫瘋了吧？  
感覺過了一個世紀那麼久，他回過神，開始脫下外套，解開扣子──最後他才脫下褲子，那上面已經沾上了男人們的精液。  
噁心，真是噁心。  
他看著自己裸露的身體，因長年不外出而過分白皙的肌膚，即使在沾染上令他作嘔的液體，乾涸後看來也是十分明顯。  
他拿了塊乾淨的布，開始擦拭身體，但在碰觸到身後腫痛的後穴，他還是忍不住乾嘔了起來。  
他絕望的跪倒在地上，雙腿止不住地顫抖，他無聲的嘶吼，恐懼的淚水在他臉上滑行後滴落，他無法平靜，再也無法。  
多麼骯髒阿。

他今天也來了。  
男人們看到他很是興奮，將他團團圍住，手已經開始隔著褲子大膽的揉捏他的性器。

「親愛的大師，今天怎麼沒穿內褲就過來呢？」

「......」

「我們的大師是很害羞的，一定是連穿內褲都會讓他勃起，所以才不想穿吧？」

「欸？可是大師這麼淫蕩，被人看到勃起的話就直接把掰開屁股讓對方幹就好了吧？」

「......」他依然沉默不語，但腦子裡卻是開始想像起男人描述的畫面。  
但他也顧不上那麼多了，周遭的男人已經把手伸進他的褲子裡，揉捏幾下他的屁股後用手指開始拓張他的後穴。  
有男人在跟他接吻，柔嫩的舌像狡詐的蛇與他糾纏幾番，佔走唯一能讓他腦袋清醒的空氣，缺氧的不適感已經不那麼重要了，眼前像是雜訊一樣的黑，眼角的濕潤已經溢出。  
接著就有人幫他戴上眼罩了──他願意來這裡的唯一條件，一開始只是害怕對方洩漏這個秘密，從什麼時候開始他也追求起了墮入深淵般的快感？

「大師好色情阿......」男人的陰莖已經抵在他的後穴開始磨蹭，龜頭緩緩擠進幾乎沒怎麼擴張的穴口，他感覺到了，下意識地想抵抗，但男人已經抓著他的腰，不讓他逃走。  
多餘的接吻早就已經結束──那根本就只是男人的慾望而已，一根陰莖抵在他的唇上，他駕輕就熟的用舌頭把陰莖接納進他炙熱的口腔中，像極了他在宮廷中吃著點心舔吮著湯匙的開心樣子。  
一個男人射了，意猶未盡的拍了拍薩利耶里的屁股，然後換下一個。  
男人很多，但他們的薩大師只有一個，很快的精液堆滿了他的屁股周圍──穴口、大腿，乃至他的屁股肉上。  
話是這麼說，幾個小時下來他全身都沾染了精液，有他自己的，更多的當然是別人的，但是這場派對還沒有結束。  
身後的男人還在用力地操幹，室內迴響著肉體的拍打聲，他們的交合處都是濕黏不堪的水聲，薩利耶里的陰莖還在勃起，但早就射不出什麼東西來，只能一直滴出前列腺液，隨著男人的操幹晃動著。  
男人射了出來，他也只有一兩聲嗚咽就沒了聲音。  
也不知道什麼時候暈了過去，他的意識一直都是斷斷續續的，滿腦子只剩下了性愛，醒來是男人給他令人瘋狂的高潮，沉睡是腦中撥放愉悅的妄想。  
我這還活著嗎，他不禁懷疑，但當觸上冰冷的地板、火熱的身軀、粘稠的液體時，他還是活著的。  
可眼罩沒有被拿下來。他始終看不見。


End file.
